todo por la lluvia
by eterna ventisca
Summary: este es un one-shot endo x kazemaru espero les guste como saben inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad es de level 5 este es mi primre one-shot de esta pareja porfavor dejen sus reviews por eso los escribimos que pasara cuando kazemaru le revele sus sentimientos a endo


Hola acá les traigo un on-shot de la linda pareja de endo y kazemaru espero les guste este va dedicado para midori-chan739 y para todos los que disfruten de esta pareja perdón por el retraso con kiss kiss inazuma si es que los exámenes y tareas y bueno no tengo excusas pero ahora liza y yo estamos en vacaciones y trataremos de acabar el fic sin más preámbulos este one-shot

Todo por la lluvia

Una mañana en Raimon todos los chicos se encontraban practicando pero fue interrumpido por el gran aguacero que caía del cielo y eso no era de extrañar era época lluviosa pero aun así el solo hecho de que su querido capitán los haya obligado a entrenar tomando de escusa que al entrenar se les iría el estrés ya que estaban en época de exámenes, en unos minutos más tarde todos estaban dentro del salón regañando a endo por lo que había hecho menos un peli azulado con ojos almendra por alguna razón el sentía tierno la pasión que tenía su amado por el futbol a si es ichoruta kazemaru estaba enamorado de su capitán aunque él sabía que no era correspondido lucharía por ese amor pero gracias al cielo tenía una razón perfecta para estar cerca de endo debido a que este tenía problemas con matemáticas el cómo todo un buen amigo se ofreció a ayudarlo con este tema.

Endo: ya chicos yo no soy dios para parar la lluvia pero les aseguro que mañana será un buen día y podremos entrenar.

Haruna: mira endo si quieres entrenar entrena tu no queremos que todo el equipo se enferme por tu culpa además estamos en exámenes deberías estar estudiando.

Endo: etto …. Por eso no hay problema (brillos en los ojos) mi hermoso amigo kazemaru me ayudara con matemáticas y con física de cualquier modo son las únicas que me cuestan (abrazando a kazemaru) verdad amigo.

Kazemaru: cla-claro endo por eso no hay algún problema.

***pensamientos kazemaru***

Amigo amigo solo soy un amigo para ti estúpido porque me metes en la friend zone (zona donde están los amigos y solo son amigos no pueden Salir de ahí) porque fui tan estúpido porque no acepete tus sentimientos cuando me los dijiste

***flash back***

Estos dos chicos estaban en la torre de metal en un lindo atardecer

Endo: kazemaru debo decirte algo muy importante y por eso te e traido aquí

Kazemaru: claro endo dime que pasa

Endo: tu estas enamorado de alguien?

Kazemaru: pues no todavía no tengo el placer de conocer el amor

Endo: mm ya lo veo

Kazemaru: a porque endo tu si?

Endo: veras yo te amo ichoruta kazemaru todos los días me levanto pensando en ti y cuando entrenamos solo te puedo ver a ti como te mueves de una manera con tanta gracia se que es extraño y que tal vez me veas como solo un amigo pero de verdad me gustas por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

Kazemaru: lo siento endo yo no siento eso por ti solo te veo como un amigo lamento mucho decirte esto pero sigamos como amigos por favor

Endo: (voz entrecortada) cla-claro por favor que nada cambie

***fin flash back***

Endo: tierra llamando a kazemaru …. Tengo un idea (se acerca peligrosamente) oye kaze-kun vamos ya a hacer la tarea

Kazemaru: (sonrojado) claro

*** en casa de endo***

Kazemaru: y tus padres endo

Endo: a salieron en un crucero por

Kazemaru: estaremos solos el resto de la tarde?

Endo: sip porque tenes algún problema

***pensamientos endo***

Encerio me odia tanto que no quiere estar a solas conmigo porque tuve que decírselo soy un idiota

***fin pensamientos de endo***

Kazemaru: endo yo te debo decir algo muy importante

Endo: si kazemaru que pasa

Kazemaru: veras endo yo lamento haber no entendido tus sentimientos en ese entonces yo te amo y se que tu me odias por aceptarlos hasta ahora entenderé si no quieres seguir con esto no te estoy presionando ni nada de verdad te amo tu linda sonrisa tus lindos ojos como te emocionas con cada partido por favor acepta mis sentimientos (llorando) yo yo te amo

Endo: kazemaru no puedo creerlo (agarrándolo de los brazos y empujándolo a la pared) yo también te amo

Kazemaru: (sonrojo) encerio no es mentira

Endo: porque te mentiría

En ese momento ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso en el cual transmitían todos sus sentimientos.

Kazemaru: gracias endo

Endo: sabes me alegra mucho ser tu primer amor eso significa mucho para mi

Kazemaru: (sonrojado) gra-gracias endo pero porfavor entiende que yo no se nada de este tema asi que me tendras que enseñar

Endo: sabes no debiste decir eso que tal si vamos a mi habitación

Kazemaru: no no endo todavía no

Desgraciadamente sus quejas fueron calladas por los labios de su capitán nadie sabe que paso esa tarde pero era casi obvio que a endo no le iva a ir bien en el examen de matemática

Y bueno hasta aca termina este one-shot sinceramente no se como me quedo acepto criticas demandas amenazas de muertes ok eso no lamento como me a quedado probablemente me a quedado mal esque no sabia bien como hacer un endo x kazemaru y gracias por leerlo porfavor dejen reviews

Matta ne besos nos leemos luego


End file.
